Toni Spatz
Toni Spatz '''is the human partner/tamer of the digimon: Mewamon. She is a character created and played by spatzart for the group Digimon Arcana. Appearance A slightly overweight teen who sports glasses and goggles. Brunette with green eyes. Her and her digimon share a heavily blue color scheme. Personality A newbie to the digital world, Toni is a scatter brain but tender-hearted tamer. Taking notes on things she learns about digimon and the digital world, she is happy to share what she's learned about digimon. Sometimes, it would seem it's the only thing she can relate to others about. She will often avoid other kids who she feels threatened by, but quick to make friends to those who seem nice. Struggling with self confidence, and often second guesses her actions. History (Pre-Protocol) Growing up in a small town in Indiana, Toni's life was rather dull. School-yard bullying was a common thing to dealt with as she struggled with the wish of fantasy adventure but the knowledge that such things were not realistic. Growing up an only child with her mother and step-father in a lower-class family only made it harder to connect to others. While he step-father had been there most of her life, the lack of knowing her real father left a gap as well. The only member of her other side that was close was her uncle, who has gone to study aboard awhile back. That changed after coming home from school and found her computer acting up. From it, a strange egg appeared. How it got there is a complete mystery. However once she touched it, it began to hatch, revealing a strange creature. She kept the strange creature hidden from her parents as she tried to figure out what it was. The baby quickly evolved to in-training in the human world and the two were soon pulled into the digital world, finding the fantasy adventure she had been looking for. History (In-Protocol) Year One: Cards '''Cards on Hand # Digital Card - Champion Evolution # Digital Card - Data Purification # Digital Card - Ward of Protection # Digital Card - Flash-Bang # Digital Card - Portal Scape # Digimon Card - Cabbitmon (Michiah) # Digimon Card - Skorpmon # Digital Card - Apatomon # Digimon Card - Kuromon # Digital Card - Terrific Thrall Deck Box x2 '''(+10) # Digital Card - Resurrection # Digital Card - Style Change - Kigu # Digital Card - De-Evolution # Digital Card - Virus Slash # Digital Card - Data Slash # Digimon Card - Guilmon # Digimon Card - Lilymon X # Digimon Card - Sistermon Noir # Digimon Card - WaruMonzaemon # Nature Change - Jungle Trooper or Metal Empire '''Card Binder Plug-In Cards * Digital Card - Data Beat-Down * Digital Card - Vaccine Beat-Down * Digital Card - Vaccine Slash * Digital Card - Nature Change - Jungle Trooper * Digital Card - Nature Change - Metal Empire * Digital Card - Style Change - Spring * Digital Card - Style Change - Winter * Digital Card - Style Change - Fancy * Digital Card - Style Change - Beach * Digital Card - Style Change - Halloween Digimon Cards * Digimon Card - Ryukomon * Digimon Card - Pepsa * Digimon Card - BatDaemon * Digimon Card - Calydomon * Digimon Card - Beanmon * GotsumonDigimon Card - Gotsumon Selling/Trading * Digital Card - Mewamon * Digital Card - Fwenomon * Digital Card - Jerbaomon * Digital Card - Binkiemon * Digital Card - Flopmon * Digital Card - DOT Mode * Digimon Card - PawnChessmon W * Digimon Card - PawnChessmon B * Digimon Card - Flymon * Digimon Card - Woodmon Items On Body * Goggles (+1 Courage) * Glasses (+1 Knowledge) * Locket (+2 Love) * Deck Box x2 * Card Sleeves * Backpack In Bag * Tiny Meat x2 * Bandages x2 * Bottle Water x2 * 2016 Cupcake * 2017 Cupcake * Birthday Cupcake * Agumon Bento Furniture * CD Player * Kotatsu * Four-Leaf Clover * Bath Set * Fur Dust Bunny * Firefly Nightlight * Jack-O-Lantern Lamp * Card Binder Trivia *Goggles were purchased from the item shop *Locket was found in the Emperor Event * This character was featured on the Tarot Card for Major Event 0 - The Fool. Quotes * "Ah- Sorry! Don't mind me! I'm fine!" Images DigimonArcana ToniApplication.png Digimon Arcana Tamer Application Update 2017.png Digimon Arcana Tamer Application Update.png Digimon Arcana App - Tamer FILLED.png Category:Tamers Category:Kindness Armor Category:Mia